Drewing the line
by crazybeetusman
Summary: When a plane explodes shortly after takeoff, The entire Pokemon world suspects foul play. But later, when A top coordinator goes missing, people wonder if the two events are connected. Only one man, with six pokemon, can find out the truth and uncover the mystery before it's too late. First fic, don't hate. contains violence and adult crap. It's rated M for a reason.18 don't read.
1. An introduction

Hey guys, this is crazybeetusman. This is my first fic, and, while it is not m-rated in this chapter, it will be in later chapters.

Chapter 1: An Introduction

"one thousand." Ash gently eased back on the throttle. "Five hundred" Ash double checked his alignment. "One hundred" Ash moved the throttles back to idle "fifty, forty"Ash began to raise the nose. "Thirty, Twenty, Ash finished his flare."ten Ash reached down for the spoiler lever, and yanked it to the full open position. The 757 touched down smoothly, and Ash reached down for the throttles. The reversers kicked in, and Ash brought the plane to taxi speed. He rolled onto a taxiway, and turned to go to terminal 2. Pikachu pushed the flap lever all the way up, and tried to jump onto Ash's shoulder. However, He slipped, and landed hard on the control wheel.

Ash laughed,"Don't do that again, Pikachu. It Might hurt!" Pikachu huffed, and walked out the cockpit door and in to the cabin.

About 10 minutes later, Ash and Pikachu walked out onto the arrivals platform, Where May's explorer was parked waiting for them. She saw them, and jumped out of her car to greet them. Behind the car, They gave each other a bear hug (Ursaring Hug?) While Pikachu was getting his hug (Such a needy little rodent) Ash loaded his bag into the back of her car.

In the car, May asked about Ash's Job.

"So how do you like flying for Kanjoh?"

"It's Great. I get to see the entire world, and I get to meet so many new people. I also get paid plenty for it. I'm not exactly rolling in cash, But I can definitely retire when the time comes. What about you?"

"They Banned me from participating in contests. Apparently, I'm just too good, and they want the younger coordinators to stick with it. I started A business where children can learn the basics of being a coordinator, and I really enjoy it."

Ash looked out the window in time to see the 757 he had just been flying roaring down the runway. Just as the nose was lifting, His view was suddenly blocked by an Econoline van Cutting them off. May stood on the brake, and the car stopped very suddenly. Who stepped out of the van but Drew. He approached the car, and yanked the door open.

"May, you wanna come over to my place tonight?"

"No, Drew, Leave me alone."

"Aw come on, I know you want it." he said in a very provacative manner.

"No Drew, Leave. **Now.**"

Drew grabbed her suddenly. Ash tensed, And Pikachu Got into his battle stance.

"Get your meat hooks off of me, Drew. (anyone?)"

"Drew, She said let go." Ash was not shouting, but there was an implication that he would no longer hesitate to beat Drew into a pulp.

Drew let go. "Ok, Bitch. I'll let you go this time. But things are going to be different once Ketchum is gone. He turned around and got back into his van.

**DREW POV: GRRR. I was so close! All I need is to get ketchum out of the way...**

May Yanked the door shut. "Pay no attention to that, Ash. He got really upset since I dumped him a few weeks ago. Now all he wants is sex."

"Dear Arceus," he muttered, "He's going to get himself into some real trouble one day."

_**That**** Night**_

Drew was at his apartment in downtown Petalburg. More specifically, the basement. He was focused intently on a deep pot on an electric range. In it, was melted styrofoam. Next, he carefully added a quart of motor oil, and let it sink in. Next, he poured in a quart of gasoline. When it had cooled somewhat, he squeezed it into a brick, and added an electric cable to it, which he rigged to an alarm clock and a 9-volt. He held up his homemade plastic explosive. Then he turned his attention back to the airline timetable. He knew that Ash flew Flight 447 to Goldenrod, Then 561 to Viridian, 895m to Pallet, 896m back to Viridian, and then the 787 service to Hearthome. The departure time for the Viridian to Hearthome leg was 7:45. He set the timer on his bomb for 8:45 the next day. He smirked about what he was going to do, then carefully placed the bomb in his pack.

Meanwhile, Ash was at May's house, where the two of them were finishing Dinner.

"Well, the good thing to know is that your appetite has not changed one bit," May commented, "and that the same goes for Pikachu!" She began to scratch pikachu right at the base of the neck, with Pikachu cooing affectionately the entire time. Eventually, He fell asleep. She looked across the table and noticed that Ash had also fallen asleep. "Not one bit," She said Yawning,"Not one bit." And She fell asleep across Ash's chest.

_**The Next Day, Around 7:00**_

The BAe-146 gently touched down in viridian city. As Ash taxied to His gate, He thought drew among the Mechanics on the Tarmac. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, but when he looked again, that flash of green hair was nowhere to be found. Pikachu, much more careful this time, climbed up onto Ash's shoulder, and began to poke Ash for food. "not yet, Pikachu, we have to shut down this aircraft and go get the briefing on our next flight."

"Chuuu..."

"I know you're hungry, but we'll be there in a few minutes." Ash and Pikachu walked off of the small aircraft, and into viridian terminal. Pikachu immediately ran for the burger stand, where the man behind the counter laughed and gave pikachu his burger. Ash walked up behind him, Paid for the food, and took his own burger from the man. while they were eating, A mechanic working on their 787 came up to him.

"Sir, Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes, I am."

"I Don't want to be the one to have to tell you this, but you cannot take off until 8:30."

Ash spit out his food, unfortunately all over Pikachu, who shook it off and gave Ash an electric piece of his mind. While Ash was putting his hair back into place, he asked the mechanic, "Why are we going to be delayed?"

"The APU has broken loose from two of its bolts. This means we have to install an all-new APU. I can't do much except Make sure they don't botch it."

"Ok, Thank you for letting me know."

_**At**** 8:42**_

"Good evening ladies and Gentlemen, plus any pokemon who are aboard, welcome aboard Kanjoh 103. we should be in hearthome in about 6 hours. We are currently 2nd in line for takeoff, so we should be airborne in a few minutes. Thank you."

"Tower, Kanjoh 103, requesting permission for takeoff, Runway 31R."

_**8:43**_. Ash and Pikachu (who was serving as the copilot), made their final calculations for weight and balance, and radioed the tower for final clearance.

_**8:44.**_ Ash guided the plane into position on the runway.

"Kanjoh 103, you are clear for takeoff, runway 31R."

"Roger, tower, clear for takeoff." Ash pushed the throttles to full power. The airplane accelerated smartly down the runway. As the nose lifted, Pikachu looked at the clock. The time displayed was 8:45.


	2. Sometimes Shit just happens

**So, no reviews on the story, but 2 follows and 109 views! That, for me, is plenty of positive encouragement. So, I present to you, Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Sometimes Sh*t just happens**

Deep in the cargo hold of the 787, a small C4 bomb detonates. The bomb alone would not have brought down the plane. But, alas, in a split second, the heat wave reached a pair of lithium batteries in a nearby suitcase. The resulting explosion sends a piece of flaming aluminum from the battery directly at the plane's center fuel tank. Since the plane is as efficient as it is, there are only 50 gallons in the center tank. But the fuel vapor instantly ignites, which vaporizes the rest of the fuel. It all ignited and explodes violently, which sets off the other fuel tanks, causing a massive fireball.

**BOOM!** Ash and Pikachu were thrown forward in their seats. Pikachu was thrown through the seat belt, and flew forward into the instrument panel. Ash, too big to go through the seat belt, slammed his head against the autopilot panel. Looking up through a veil of his own blood, he saw that the Warning screen was lit like a Christmas tree. Multiple fire, landing gear, terrain, and airspeed warnings sounded, while the controller sent Ash a Bone-chilling message.

"Kanjoh 103, You have very strong flames coming from you, and I do not think that it is the engines."

Ash and pikachu fought valiantly with the plane. Ash tried to keep the craft steady, while pikachu shut off the left engine. But the dying aircraft, its left wing melting and falling apart under the intense heat of the fire, finally gave in. The left wing spar gave way, and the left wing collapsed. The aircraft, now severly unbalanced, flippped over and impacted the runway in a massive fireball.

**LAST PARAGRAPH COCKPIT POV**

Ash had the control wheel all the way to the right, while pikachu was flipping switches, pushing buttons and moving levers. Suddenly the Aircraft lurched to the left. Ash one hand on the wheel, yanked out Pikachu's pokeball, and before PIkachu could resist, sucked PIkachu back into its pokeball. Ash then yanked off his pokeball belt, put it into the pilot's pokeballl box, and shut it tightly. The aircraft then rolled, and smashed into the ground. Ash's last thought was of may, his mother, his pokemon, and of Pikachu. Then, he blacked out.

_**The same time, on the highway near the**** airport**_

May was driving home, after seeing a movie with Max. She was very preoccupied, and seemed to have little or no regard to where she was driving. Thus, she found herself near the airport. She was thinking heavily of Ash. She was uncertain over the exact definition of what she thought of him. She was quite fond of him, although she did not exactly know how much. She suddenly remembered that Ash was on the job that evening, and quickly rushed to what was known as spotters point. This was an area which had been set up by the government of viridian city for plane watchers to observe airport operations. May pulled out her phone, and looked up Ash's flight. It had been delayed, and was taxiing for takeoff just then. She noticed the Kanjoh 787 pull out onto the runway, and sighed deeply.

She walked back to her car, and began to drive towards her home. Out of nowhere, a second sun lit up the evening sky. May braked hard to avoid the piece of airplane that were falling into the road all around her. She got out of the car and ran for the ditch by the side of the road, diving in. When she turned around, a horrifying sight met her. The accident aircraft's tail had pulverized her car, but that was not what scared her the most. The tail was from a boeing 787, and the logo on it was that of Kanjoh airways.

Ash came to amidst a tangle of wires and metal panels. He knew he had broken a few ribs, there was a large amount of blood on his forehead, and he had dislocated his shoulder. But his immediate concern was that of his pokemon. He notice that the pokeball protection box was making loud thumping noises. He turned to open it, but his shoulder suddenly felt like it was on fire. As he began to black out, Pikachu managed to break off the lid of the pokeball box.

Pikachu, uninjured, managed to get all of Ash's pokeballs out of the burning, mangled wreckage. Pikachu, now frantic, began searching through Ash's pokeballs. He eventually found that of corphish, and While corphish battled the flames, Pikachu dashed back into the cockpit to retrieve Ash. When it eventually found ash, it began trying to gnaw Ash free. Eventually, the seatbelt gave in, and Ash fell hard out of his seat, causing him to bleed even more heavily. By then, airport fire trucks had arrived, and were assisting Corphish in dousing the flames. But they continued to unintentionally douse Pikachu and Ash in foam. Pikachu sent up several thunderbolts to signal the fireman. Eventually, one of the firemen's wartortle pulled the two clear, where Ash was immediately loaded up on to an Ambulance. Pikachu quickly Put All of Ash's pokeballs into the ambulance, and jumped in himself. The doors shut, and Ash was halfway to safety.

May, now nearly hysterical, was suddenly hit hard on the back of the head, she fell to the ground, dazed, unable to say a word. When she looked up, a roserade was standing there, coating May with a green, glittery powder. May instantly recognized it, but when she tried to scream for help, the sleep powder took its effect, and may went to sleep. Two men, both wearing black, moved around a van that was parked nearby. They carefully picked up May, removed her pokeballs, and tied her tightly. When they got back into their van, the masks came off. As the van drove away, a green bieber bowl could be seen in the van's rear window.

* * *

**So, we had some crazy shit happen. Admittedly, New chapters will be coming more sporadically, since my spring break ended on the 31st. Anyway, please leave me a review. I Know that there are people reading this, and it would be nice to know that somebody likes(or not) this story. I have my phone set to play the gen 1 battle victory music every time I get an email from fanfiction. So come on, people. Do me a favor, leave a review. Until next time,**

** -crazybeetusman**


	3. A short one, to say the least

**Chapter 3-A short one to say the least, but certainly some things happen. I thank all of you for reading this crap of mine, and hope than maybe somebody can leave a review. Seriously. Only one person left a review. I need _FEEDBACK_, people. more feedback=more goodies.**

* * *

It was cold. Very, very cold. May, still hazy from the sleep powder, tried to take in her surroundings. When the room finally stopped spinning, May took a good hard look at her surroundings. In front of her was a small window, set high into the wall, with thick steel bars across it. She tried to move, only to realize that she had been tied, spread-eagled on the wall. She also realized that she was naked. She tried to call for help, but her mouth was covered with a ball gag. She tried to move, and was only able to restore some circulation.

She heard a door unlock off to her right and behind her. She turned her head, but was unable to. A man came in, wearing a black jumpsuit and a ski mask. He had a dildo and a .44 magnum clipped to his belt, and was holding a bucket. He set the bucket under her, and looked at her expectantly.

"MMMMPHPHMPHM?"

"Piss. Shit. Whatever, just hurry up." The man said, through a thick Sinnoh Accent.

May relieved herself, and the man grabbed the bucket and walked out.

She heard the door unlock, and the Sinnoh man and an unfamiliar voice spoke in a hushed tone. the door shut, but did not lock, and a set of footsteps entered the room.

The voice, suddenly familiar, said "Why Hello May. It's been a while."

"DWUW!" May Struggled for freedom, in vain.

"Drew removed his mask, and promptly whipped her across the face."You Can't escape. You're in the deepest level of a secret compound hidden in Mount Coronet."

That would explain the Sinnoh Man, May thought.

"You're my bitch, and you will do whatever I please, or these," He held up May's Pokeballs. "Shall Cease to exist. Now," He purred, grinning," Where shall we begin. He began to walk into her field of view, a noticeable bulge growing in his pants.

* * *

Max walked onto the tarmac at the airport. The wreckage was still smoldering, and he and his team were assigned the case of this crash. He was a top member of the air crash investigation board of Kanto (from now on will be abbreviated as ACIBK) and had been investigating wrecks from the time his journey ended onwards. He stopped and bent down. There, sitting in the wreckage, were the two black boxes. Max was surprised at how quickly he had found them. They didn't typically find the boxes so soon. He hauled them into the truck, which was sent away to Viridian City for investigation. He sighed, and began to examine the charred, smoking wreckage.

* * *

Ash, still somewhat dizzy from the crash, managed to slowly come to. When he could see straight, he saw pikachu staring worriedly from the bedside table. He and PIkachu had a nice reunion, and the nurse at the hospital brought ash some lunch. When he had finished, he rang up Professor Oak, and the two began to discuss the crash.

"I don't know, Ash. The tape I saw on TV doesn't look like much. It just appears to spontaneously explode. Airplanes typically don't just- Explode."

"I don't know. I heard a muffled thud, or thump a few seconds before I lost it. It almost sounded like a fuel tank went off..."

"Ash." Oak's tone had dropped. It was clear that he had thought of something, and did not like it.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that someone may have out a bomb on your flight?"

Ash thought for a minute, then Laughed so hard that he had to lie down from the pain."A _BOMB? _Professor, that's probably the exact _opposite _of what happened. IN fact, I'm willing to bet money that it was -"

Ash was cut off by the telephone Shrilling loudly on the table next to him. As soon as he picked up, the voice at the other end began yelling loudly.

"ASH! TURN ON THE TV TURN ON THE TV! LOOK AT THE NEWS!" Before Ash could say anything, the voice hung up.

"Well, that was weird." As Ash was saying this, pikachu desperately called for Ash.

"What is it, buddy?"

"Chuuuu..."

Ash looked up at the TV. It was a press conference, with the image o the 787 in the background. The speaker was none other than May's little brother, Max.

"At this time, the ACIBK can say for certain that the 787 destroyed last night was an act of sabotage." Ash's Jaw dropped as Max Continued, "The Police are looking into this, and we will give you more information when we have it. Thank you." The screen changed into an anchorman talking to the camera.

"And there we have it, folks. The flight was brought down by a bomb. In our last story for tonight, we have a high-profile kidnapping. A top Coordinator, May maple, was taken from her Car last night on the freeway, five miles from the airport. The explorer was found running on the side of the road, and She, and all of her pokemon are missing. More on this as it develops."

A few minutes later, alarm bells rang throughout the entire hospital. Every Nurse in the ward ran to room 12a. All they found, was a computer with an open chat to Professor Oak, a few pikachu hairs, and a green pokeball hat.


End file.
